


When I said take me to the moon. I never meant take me alone.

by Shadow_Solider



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Blood, DadSchlatt, Dadschlatt is my weakness, Dreams a jerk, Father-Son Relationship, I Promise It Gets Happier, I know the title makes no sense and has nothing to do with the story, Jschlatt has amnesia, Jschlatt is trying his best, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Philza feels guilty, Ranboo is a great friend, Resurrection, SnowChester is not so safe anymore, There will be fluff, Tommyinnit runs his mouth, Tubbo gets a villain arch ?, Tubbo kind of loses his mind, Tubbo needs a hug, Wilburs a protective big brother, based off the song Rat by Penelope Scott, dont make fun of me, dreams a manipulative bitch, i have no idea how this website works, jschlatt is a big softie, no beta we die like l’manberg, puffy and schlatt are siblings, spoiler for the most recent dream smp war and everything after that, the title is song lyrics, tubbo grows horns, watch my writing go from worse to better or better to worse, what am I doing here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Solider/pseuds/Shadow_Solider
Summary: Eret and Phil have a plan to bring Wilbur back from the dead, but everyone knows that you don't mess with what you don't understand. After two failed attempts they try again but with a totem of undying but it turns their worst fear into a reality. They successfully bring back Wilbur but also bring back the person who brought L'Manberg to its lowest. Except he doesn't remember anything, only the faces and names of people and the fact that he should be dead.He does remember who Tubbo is to him though, and when Tubbo finds out the truth because of him his life goes downhill and puts the SMP on the threat of another war.
Relationships: Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt and philza, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Phil Watson, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Technoblade, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 11
Kudos: 135





	1. Snow and Ice

**Author's Note:**

> How does Ao3 work? Ughhhhhhhhh!
> 
> Spelling and grammar mistakes because my brains not smart when it comes to that
> 
> Chapters a little short but the others will be longer. I promise.
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> (The title makes no sense with the story but I needed something)

You know the feeling where suddenly everything in your life seems right. Everything is peaceful and you think it’ll only get more peaceful but it doesn’t.

Tubbo knew that feeling all too well.

He thought that when he joined L’Manberg with Tommy and Will, everything would calm down and he would be able to live peacefully. Then the Revolution started and that dream was crushed.

Soon after the fighting stopped and they gained their freedom things finally settled down. He built a new house after Dream had burned down his old one and Niki and JackManifold joined L’Manberg.

Things were smooth sailing for a year.

Then Election Day came.

Wilbur had had the brilliant idea to hold an election to make him rightfully President. He said that if he and Tommy put themselves on the ballot and then closed it before anyone else had the chance to sign up, people would have no choice but to vote for them. That hadn’t worked out of course. Quackity put himself on the ballot as SWAG 2020 and made George his running mate. Wilbur and Tommy changed their party name to POG 2020 and seemed to be winning before another person signed up.

Jschlatt, starting running with JSWAG 2020.

When the results came in, Wilbur and Tommy had won before it was revealed that Jschlatt pooled his votes with Quackity, making Schlatt the new President of L’Manberg. Wilbur and Tommy were exiled and Tubbo was made his right-hand man. Two months and one festival disaster later and Pogtopia finally declared war on what was now Manberg. The war only lasted a couple of hours and Jschlatt ended up passing away from a stroke due to his drinking and smoking problems.

Wilbur made Tommy President which he then passed over to Tubbo. It was ended quickly by Wilbur blowing up Manberg and begging Philza to kill him. Which he ended up doing but with lots of regrets. One month later and L’Manberg was rebuilt and Tubbo was having a good presidency, that was until he exiled Tommy after lots of pressure. Over the next two months, he heard all the side conversations of how he was turning into the next Schlatt. To prove them wrong he hosted a festival which ended up with Tommy coming back to L’Manberg.

Then Techno and Dream said that they were going to blow up L’Manberg. Another war waged and ended with L’Manberg turning into a huge crater of stone and broken houses. Tubbo decided to start anew and traveled a short way across the sea on the left side of the SMP and found an undisturbed snow island. He decided that it was perfect and named it SnowChester.

He built up a house and stayed there for a couple of days before deciding to move in there, of course, he went to go visit Tommy but at the moment he was still in SnowChester. He looked up at the sky and saw the grey clouds of an oncoming snowstorm. He glanced at the half split log that he had been working with. Pulling the ax out of the ground he swung it at the log, splitting it down the middle. Dropping the ax on the ground, he gathered the wood he had been cutting all day and threw it into the larger pile by his house.

He rubbed his gloved hands together and felt the growing wind nipping at his face. His breath billowed in a cloud around his face and he watched as the first snowflakes started to fall before it quickly picked up and made it hard to even see the trees in the surrounding forest. Gathering up four pieces of wood he rushed into his house and shut the door before any unwanted snow found its way inside. Throwing the wood in the dwindling fire, he watched as it raged back to life.

Sitting on the rug and holding his hands out in front of the fire he looked over at the zombie villager that he had trapped in a boat days ago. Its ripped villager clothing was a sign of how long he had been dead. It groaned angrily and Tubbo rolled his eyes, turning his attention back to the fire. Looking at the clock on his wall he saw that the sun was just setting, taking off his gloves he rubbed his hands together and put them back in front of the fire. He knew it would be cold, I mean, he built his new house on a snow island, he knew what he was getting. He just never expected it to get so cold at night.

He had grown up on the mainland for as long as he could remember, he was brought there by Philza, the man that had found him at his doorstep one night, cold and alone. Tommy and Wilbur had been in his life ever since Phil had taken him in. He remembered very little about Techno when he was little but he did remember how he disappeared all the time and how Phil was never worried. Then Phil had left when Wilbur was 16 leaving him alone with two 6 years old. Techno disappeared before Phil had left and he had been gone for two months. Tubbo guessed that’s why Phil had left to go find his oldest.

But seven years later and he still hadn’t returned, they must have expected that he would return any time soon so when he showed up after Wilbur’s death and admitted that Wilbur had begged him to kill him it was a surprise to both him and Tommy.

Tubbo shook his head lightly, he couldn’t think about Wilbur, not now. Eret and Phil had talked about trying to bring Will back to life and when they had tried it five days ago, it had backfired miserably. Wilbur had seemed to get possessed by Schlatt and made Wilbur say things he wouldn’t normally say. Phil and Eret both agreed that they needed a totem of undying if they wanted to try again. He had gone with them and Ranboo to find a totem, it had taken them almost two full days to get there and back and the only reason he had gone was because Eret had asked if he wanted to come. They had all agreed when they got back to give Wilbur a few days of rest before trying again.

Tomorrow was the day. They were trying one final time to bring Wilbur back and if that didn’t work they didn’t know what they would do, they hadn’t thought that far. Tubbo was just worried that Wilbur wasn’t the only one that they would be bringing back. He had told Tommy his fear and Tommy had agreed with him. They didn’t need Schlatt back at the moment or ever. 

He rubbed his hands over his eyes and pulled the hood on his jacket up before getting off the floor and trudging over to his bed. Pulling the cover off he climbed under the large comforter and made sure his coat was in a comfortable position so it wouldn’t bug him as he tried to fall asleep. He watched the flames in the fireplace dance as his eyes got heavier and he eventually fell asleep.


	2. Failed Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes things don't always go according to plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spelling and grammar mistakes*

“Tubbo,” a voice whispered.

Peeling open one eye he saw green and red ones looking back at him. He was kneeling in front of the bed with a gentle smile on his face. His crown lay crooking on his head and his hands were folded gently in front of him.

“Hey, Ranboo,” he mumbled, rubbing one hand over his face. “What time is it?”

“Almost noon.”

Tubbo shot out of bed and grabbed his bag and his gloves, slipping them both on, he ran out of the house and started running through the woods towards his boat. He saw purple particles as Ranboo teleported to keep up with him, as he reached his boat he took his bag off his shoulder and threw it into the boat. He jumped in and started rowing towards the mainland before Ranboo had even reached the edge of the ice, weight was added to the back of his boat and he turned his head to see purple particles before he saw Ranboo appear on the mainland. As he reached shore, he threw his bag with full force at Ranboo who caught it with no problem.

He jumped out of the boat just as it hit the shore and grabbed his bag from Ranboo before running towards the large buildings in the distance. He told himself that he wouldn't sleep in. He had promised Eret that he wouldn't be late or miss their final try. Running past Tommy’s house he saw that the door was open. Stumbling to a stop he looked at it confused. Tommy never left his door open. Ever. Slowly he walked inside and saw something or someone moved in the back room.

“Whos there?” he called out.

Something clanged to the floor and Tommy poked his head out of the back room. “Tubbo?”

Tubbo sighed. “It's just you. I thought someone had broken.” He fixed the right strap on his bag and walked farther into the house. “How are you. I haven't seen you in a few days.”

Tommy shrugged. “I feel fine. I should be asking you how you are. You look tired as fuck.”

“Well, that's what staying up till hours before dawn will do to you,” he laughed.

Tommy nodded and disappeared again before walking up to Tubbo with something in his hands. The compass that Will had given them. He had given his to Tommy asking him to keep it safe while he built up his new home. 

“No matter what happens today, I want you to know that I will stand by you through all of it.” his voice was stern as he placed one of the compasses in Tubbo’s hand.

Tubbo nodded. “I know, and I promise that no matter what happens I’ll stand by you.”

Tommy nodded and his stern face quickly turned into a smile. “Well, I don’t want to keep you held up. I know how much Eret doesn’t like to be kept waiting. I have to go meet with Niki and Fundy in a few minutes anyway.” He set his hand on Tubbo’s shoulder. “Tell me how it goes.”

“Well, you’ll know it went well if I come back with Will.” Tubbo laughed.

Tommy nodded and shrugged at the same time. “Didn’t fucking think about that.” his voice went up an octave and Tubbo held in his laugh.

“Have a good time with Niki and Fundy, whatever you guys are talking about I hope you get it sorted out.” He backed out of Tommy’s house and started towards Will’s shrine. Whatever happened today would change everything. If it didn’t work, they would have to think of a new plan, if it did work they would figure out where to go from there. Who knows if Wilbur would come back the same way he was when he died. Unhinged and scared, or if he would come back the way he did when L’Manberg had first started, a natural leader. There was a third thing that could happen, but he didn’t want to think about that. He told himself that there was no way it could happen, that if they were careful enough they wouldn’t even have to worry about it.

“There you are,” Ranboo’s said as he appeared beside Tubbo. “You just disappeared. I thought you were already at the shrine but when I got there it was only Phil and Eret.”

Tubbo stopped and looked at Ranboo, “Phil and Eret are already there?”

Ranboo nodded. “They asked where you were and of course I told them that you were on your way.”

Without thinking Tubbo took off running. He was already late and he felt terrible that he was the one holding them up. He passed Niki and Fundy who were on their way to meet Tommy, he shouted a quick greeting as he passed them before picking up speed again. He came to the top of the hill and saw Phil and Eret talking and Will hanging out with Friend.

“I’m here, I’m here!” he shouted as he ran down the hill and threw his bag into the grass a few inches away from them. “Sorry I’m late,” he breathed. 

“It fine,” Eret reassured him. “We were giving Will a few minutes anyway.”

Tubbo nodded, that was probably the best idea. Who knew if he was even fully rested from their two attempts six days ago. Being possessed had to drain your energy, but being possessed and trying to be brought back to life two times had to be exhausting. Will floated up to Phil and whispered something, silence passed between them all as Will continued to talk to Phil. Finally, Phil shook his head and looked back at Tubbo and Eret.

“He says he’s ready.”

Will floated back up to the shrine and hugged Friend as Phil unsheathed his sword. Eret threw him the totem and Will floated up to Phil and took it from him. He floated back up the shrine and turned around to look at it, the totem gripped tightly in his translucent hands. 

“The thing I built this country for doesn’t exist anymore,” he whispered.

Tubbo watched as they replayed Wilburs death for the final time. He watched as Phil rocked back and forth on his feet and clenched and unclenched his hand. Tubbo knew he was nervous, he knew that they all were. Wilbur pressed one of the buttons on the shrine and turned to Phil.

“Kill me, Phil. Kill me. They all want you to,” his voice was small and Tubbo saw him grip the totem tighter.

“You’re my son!” Phil shouted with as much emotion as he could.

Silence fell before Will shook his head.

“Do it,” his voice sounded urgent.

“But we’re not done,” Phil told him.

Will shook his head frantically. “Do it! Hurry!”

“Will, what’s going on?” Eret asked.

“He’s here. I can feel him. Phil! Kill me!” Will shouted.

Phil froze and his eyes widened. One of Will’s hands fell off the totem and he waved his hand in front of Phil’s face.

“Kill me!” Wilbur shouted again, but with more force.

Phil snapped out his trance and shoved the sword through Wilbur’s stomach. He looked at the ground and Tubbo saw his eyes fill with tears. Wilbur disappeared and Phil backed up as the sword and totem fell to the ground.

“What was he talking about?” Tubbo asked. Phill looked over his shoulder and shook his head.

“We fucked up,” he mumbled.

Tubbo looked at the totem that now lay on the ground. “Did it not work?”

“We fucked up,” Phil mumbled, looking back at the totem. He kicked it onto the shrine and turned around. He opened his mouth to say something when the totem started to glow.

“What the?” Tubbo mumbled.

“It worked,” Eret laughed.

The light grew brighter and brighter before Tubbo heard two voices. They were muffled but he could tell that they were arguing. Phil must have heard them as well because as the light became painfully bright he threw himself at Tubbo and covered him with both his body and wings. Tubbo could feel the burnt feathers on the left one and screwed his eyes shut as the light pierced through them.

Everything went quiet. Tubbo opened one eye and saw that the light was gone. It felt like time was frozen, no one moved and no one talked. Shaking his head, Tubbo looked down at the ground before glancing up at Phil. His gaze was fixed to the ground and his eyes were filled with fear and worry.

“Phil?” Tubbo asked.

He shook his head. “I’m fine.” He glanced at Tubbo before finally moving away and getting to his feet.

Tubbo shook his head and looked over at Eret who was just staring at the shrine. “Eret?” 

He only shook his head and turned around to look in the other direction. Tubbo grew confused, Phil was still standing in front of him so he couldn’t see what Eret had.

“Phil?”  
“Wilbur!” Tubbo mumbled. It had worked, it had actually worked, he went to move around Phil and hug his brother when Phil held out his arm, stopping Tubbo from going anywhere. “Phil?” He went to move around his arm but he moved his whole body to block him again. Tubbo glared at him. “Let me through!” he shoved past Phil as he grabbed his arm. Ripping his arm away he started backing up to get as far away as possible. “Why can’t I just say hi to my brother?” 

Phil’s hand dropped to his side and Tubbo went to speak again when he backed up into someone’s chest. Excitement bubbled in his chest and a smile grew on his face.

“Wilbur,” he laughed, the smile on his face grew wider.

“Wilbur?”

His smile dropped and he froze in fear. No, this couldn’t be happening. They had planned everything out so perfectly just to avoid this. He turned around and looked up, fear gripped his body causing him to freeze again. The eyes that had held so much hatred for him, stared right into his. He took a step back as the man looked at him with confusion, he looked at Phil, then Eret, then back at him.

Tubbo didn’t want to believe it was true. He didn’t even want to put the name to the face of the man that was staring him down. He quickly looked at Phil then back at the man in front of him, he was looking around with a confused look on his face.

Tubbo gulped before speaking. “S-Schlatt.”

The man turned his head to look back at him, his eyes staring right into Tubbo’s

“Yes?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've always felt like Ranboo can teleport but he only told certain people about it
> 
> This was also written late at night so excuse my shitty writing
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some secrets are better left kept to who they are told to

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spelling and grammar mistakes*

A hand grabbed Tubbos arm and pulled him away from Schlatt. A glint of a sword caught Tubbos eye and he looked over to see Eret with his sword at his side, his eyes glued on Schlatt.

“What are you doing here?” Phil asked, pulling Tubbo closer to him.

“Schlatt?” 

Tubbo looked over and saw Wilbur standing next to Friend, a hand on his chest as if he couldn’t believe that he was alive again. He looked how he had when he died, same trench coat and beanie. Hopefully, as time went on he wouldn’t start acting the same.

“What is going on!” Schlatt yelled, looking back at Wilbur.

“Your joking right,” Eret laughed.

“Why am I here. I should be dead,” Schlatt whispered, completely ignoring Eret.

Tubbo grew confused, what was Schlatt talking about? Just like Wilbur, he looked like he did when he died. The same crinkled and stained suit, hair that stuck up in multiple places and he still reeked of alcohol. He locked eyes with Tubbo and took a step towards him.

Tubbo took a step back as Phil placed his arm in front of him to keep him in place. “What do you want Schlatt?”

Schlatt took his eyes off Tubbo and looked at Phil. “Is that, is that him?”

Phil shoved Tubbo behind him and shook his head. “No. It’s not him.” He spread one wing slightly to hide Tubbo from view.

“Schlatt!” a voice growled. Wilbur. Tubbo watched as his brother walked up to Schlatt and stood between him and Phil. “You bastard, what are you doing here!”

“I’ve been asking the same question,” Schlatt told him, seemingly losing interest in Tubbo.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” Will growled, shoving a finger in Schlatt’s face. “You know exactly why your here. You hitched a ride with me when you weren’t supposed to. You shouldn’t even be here!”

“I knew I was supposed to be dead!” Schlatt’s voice was triumphant. He looked back at Phil, “so I’m not wrong about him either.”

Phil stood up taller and spread both wings in a protective stance. “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” his voice was harsh and he took a step forward.

“Do you not know where you are, Schlatt?” Eret asked.

Schlatt shook his head. “I know where I am, I just don’t know why I’m here or how I ended up dead.”

It suddenly all made sense, Schlatt remembered nothing from his time as President of L’Manberg. Tubbo looked at Eret. “He remembers nothing from before he died.”

Eret’s eyes widened from behind his glasses. “Are you sure?”

Tubbo nodded. “Why else would the only thing he remembers is that he should be dead. Sure he remembers all of us, but he doesn’t remember what he did to us or this server.”  
“Toby!

Tubbo froze and looked at Schlatt who was looking at him with a smile on his face. Tubbo waved and gave him a closed smile.

“That’s me. How do you know my real name?” He looked at Phil whose eyes were still glued on Schlatt as if he was waiting for him to make a move.

“Tubbo.” He emphasized his name. “I think you should go see Tommy.”

“Tommy’s busy. He told me he had to meet with Niki and Fundy before I got here.” Tubbo was getting curious. What was Phil hiding from him, what did he not want Tubbo to know.

“Tubbo, leave,” his voice was harsh causing Tubbo to take a step back. Phil could get angry but at the moment he sounded pissed.

Tubbo decided to stand up for himself, he wouldn’t take Phil’s shit today. “Why! Why should I leave? What are you hiding that so terrible that you need me to go.”

Phill took his eyes off Schlatt and turned to look at Tubbo. “You want to know.” Tubbo felt his courage shrivel up by the look in Phil’s eyes. “Tubbo, I’m asking you to leave for your own good. There are some things you just don’t need to know.”

“What are you so scared to tell me? What are you keeping from me, Phil.”

Phil sighed and looked at the sky. “You know what. I’ll tell you in a little bit. I promise. Once we get this,” gestured to Schlatt, “figured out. I’ll come to find you and tell you. Ok.”

Tubbo nodded, this was a deal he could get behind. 

“Got it.”

***

“What do you fucking mean they brought Schlatt back!”

Tubbo watched as Tommy paced around his home, the blond ran a hand through his hair and stopped before looking at Tubbo. “What is he like, do we have the same problem as before?”

Tubbo shook his head, “no actually, he remembers nothing. He only seems to remember who people are but now what he did here before he died. He doesn’t even remember how he died only that he should be dead.” 

Tommy shook his head, “but that makes no sense, Wilbur remembers everything right?” Tubbo nodded. “Then why doesn’t Schlatt?”

Tubbo shrugged and opened his mouth to speak before the door opened behind him. They both looked at Tommy’s door and saw Phil standing at the entrance. Tubbo saw someone behind him but couldn’t see who it was, Phill looked between the two teens before gesturing for Tubbo to follow him. 

Tubbo stood up from his spot on the chest and walked past Phil. He stopped when he saw Schlatt pacing back and forth on the path, why was he here. When Phil said that he was going to come and get Tubbo he thought he meant alone. Phil walked past him and up to Schlatt, he set his hand on the man’s shoulder and seemed to tell him something. Seconds past before Phil glanced over his shoulder at Tubbo and gestured for him to come closer, Tubbo walked up to join them warily. Phil gently grabbed his arm and moved him to stand between him and Schlatt.

“Tubbo, you know-how I told you I found you at my doorstep one night, cold and alone.”

Tubbo nodded, why was Phil telling him this again, and why now.

“That was a lie.”

Tubbos eyes widened slightly. What did he mean it was a lie? If that was a lie were did Phil find him, if he had found him at all.

“I never found you, you were given to me. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you sooner but it was for your safety.”

With that, he let go of Tubbos arm and backed up. Tubbo looked up and looked Schlatt in the eye. What did this have to do with Schlatt, why was he here, he thought Phil was going to tell him something and then leave. Phil had said what he needed to, why were he and Schlatt still here?

Schlatt stared at him for a couple of seconds before speaking. “I never should have given you up.”

No.

Tubbo’s entire body seemed to stop working for a good five seconds, he could seem to breathe or think or move. 

This had to be fake.

Phil had to be tricking him, he had to have set Schlatt up to this. There was no way that this was happening.  
“Toby, please forgive me.”

Tubbos breathing grew heavy as he finally procced what was going on, he moved his gaze away from Schlatt’s, not being able to look him in the eye anymore. Everything terrible thing that Schlatt did to him during his rule came rushing back. All the yelling and threatening, the scars that stretched across his face remind him of what he had done to him at the festival. He thought back to the moment Schlatt had died and suddenly remembered how scared he seemed to die.

Toby, I’m scared of death.

The words came back like a punch to the gut. At the time he had brushed them off, he had been drunk and close to death so Tubbo thought he was just saying things but that apparently hadn’t been the case.

“Tubbo,” Schlatt whispered, causing Tubbo to look back up at him. “Please listen to me.”

“Why?”

The word seemed to affect Schlatt more than Tubbo thought it would because he seemed to flinch. He sighed and looked at the ground before looking back up at Tubbo. Seconds of uncomfortable silence passed and they stared each other down before finally, Schlatt spoke again.

“Son, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Schlatt:*Says that he and Tubbo are going to start a family business*
> 
> Me:*screams*
> 
> **
> 
> Again, this was written late at night and I really don't like how it turned out but it is what it is 
> 
> I'll try and make chapters longer in the future
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)


	4. What Really Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tubbo is finally told the truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Spelling and grammar mistakes*

_ “Son, please.” _

_ ***** _

Nausea washed over Tubbo as he took a step back.

no

No

_ No _

**_NO_ **

He had to be dreaming, there was no way this was real. Maybe if he pinched himself he would wake up in SnowChester and Wilbur's resurrection wouldn’t have happened yet. Maybe he was having a nightmare of what could happen.

He refused to believe it  _ had  _ happened.

Schlatt looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to say something but Tubbo stayed silent. Schlatt’s eyes were soft and filled with worry, he was so out of character that he was afraid at any moment he would snap. That all his memories would come back and Tubbo, or worse, Phil would get hurt in some way.

“Tubbo, just listen to him.”

This time nausea, nor shock sprung up. This time it was anger. Phil had lied to him, he had been lying to him his whole life. He had told him that he had found him on his doorstep, not that he had been given to him by a man that had him killed.

“Why should I listen to either of you,” Tubbo's voice was short and filled with venom. 

“To have an explanation.”

Tubbo didn’t argue with that, an explanation was better than being left alone in the dark with no answers. He would be like Schlatt, left alone and confused. No answers or clues to who he was when he had been alive before. But with Tubbo, there would be no clues or answers to who his family truly was and why he had been given away.

“Fine,” he mumbled. “Give me your excuses.”

***

_ “Phil, please.” _

_ Phil stared at the man at his door. The rain that had been falling for the past two hours had soaked into the man's clothing and skin. He was holding something wrapped in a thick, rain-soaked blanket, showing that he wasn’t alone. _

_ “What do you need?” _

_ The longer he looked at the man the more he realized how terrible he looked. His hair was tangled to the point where some strands would need to cut to brush it out. The dark circles that lay under his eyes showed the lack of sleep he had been getting.  _

_ “I can’t,” his vague words made Phil even more confused. “I can’t take care of him.” _

_ “Can’t take care of who?” _

_ And that’s how Phil ended up with a 3-year-old in his arms, watching as Schlatt walked back into the rain and down the street until he was out of sight.  _

_ “I can barely afford food for myself let alone him,” Schlatt had said. He had basically begged Phil to take him, to take care of him, better than he ever could. _

_ He looked down at the sleeping child that was still bundled in the blanket. You could definitely tell he was Schlatts, son.  _

_ He promised himself that he would keep Schlatt’s promise and keep his son safe. _

_ Five years passed before he heard Schlatt’s name again.  _

_ He had heard it through the passing news around town. About how a big corporation was rising and the owner was a man named Jschlatt. He must have gotten his life together pretty quickly after not having to worry about raising a kid anymore. _

_ He had thought about going and finding Schlatt and giving him back his son, not that he didn’t love Tubbo, he loved him like he was his own son but now that Schlatt had the capability to take care of himself he knew that he would be able to take care of his son. _

_ Then the night that Phil had told himself he was going to take Tubbo to Schlatt the next day, he remembered something. Schlatt had always been a heavy drinker. He had known the man before Tubbo had been brought into Schlatts life and he knew how much that man drank in a day. _

_ After he had given up Tubbo he had probably drunk himself half to death. He probably forgot about Tubbo entirely and Phil showing up with a boy that he said was his son would piss Schlatt off. He was an angry drunk and Phil couldn’t have Tubbo see Schlatt’s drunken rage. _

_ When Tubbo gave him the paper the next day (Tubbo insisted that he went and got it, Phil never knew why) he was shocked by the picture on the front. _

_ When he had seen Schlatt last, he had looked like he had been drug through hell. In the picture on the front of the paper though, he looked like a sophisticated businessman. Instead of a sweatshirt and jeans, he was wearing a suit, the nicest piece of clothing that Phil had ever seen him wear. His hair was combed back and held there with some sort of styling gel and his horns, which had been halfway grown the last time he was here, were now fully grown. _

_ Phil glanced over at Tubbo then back at the paper. He couldn’t take Tubbo back to this man, he had changed completely. Schlatt ran a business now and probably had no time to raise a kid if he even still remembered he had one. _

_ The smile that was plastered on Schlatt’s face in the picture seemed to taunt him. He knew Schlatt had meant no trouble when he left Tubbo with him but it’s almost like the smile was mocking him,  _ ‘look at you, raising four kids when you could be doing other things,  _ he took a deep breath and thanked Tubbo for getting the paper, a wide smile crossed Tubbos face before he ran off to find Tommy.  _

_ Setting the paper down on the coffee table, he sighed. What was he going to tell Tubbo? One of these days he was going to be old enough to know that Phil wasn’t his real father, what would Phil tell him then?  _

_ He heard Tommy and Tubbos playful shouts and screams down the hallway and sighed, making up his mind. He would tell him when the time was right. _

_ One day. _

_ He would tell him. _

***

“One day, you would tell me,” Tubbo mumbled, he started clenching and unclenching his hands as he tried to push down the bubbling anger. “Then how come you never did.”

Silence passed between all three of them, Tubbo was getting ready to turn around and haul ass back to SnowChester when Phil spoke again.

“Tubbo, I wanted to tell you I really did but I couldn’t bring myself to do it,” his voice was filled with guilt but Tubbo didn’t care.

“So you lied instead. You told me my parents left me at your house, that they were a pair of jackasses that couldn’t bring their child to an orphanage like civil human beings!” 

Phil nodded, “I had to have something till then, I couldn’t just tell you that your father gave you up because he couldn’t take care of you.”

“HE IS NOT MY FATHER!”

Tubbos words rang through the air as a tense silence fell between him and Phil. He heard Tommy’s door open as the blond looked out on the scene in front of him.

Tubbo swallowed the lump in his throat before speaking again, “he is not my father, and he never will be.” His voice cracked as pressure built in his head and the back of his eyes burned. “You could have told me that he was a friend of yours that needed you to take care of me, you didn’t need to tell me who he was, but you decided to lie and make up a completely different story.”

“Tub-“

“I don’t want to even look at you!” He yelled, causing Schlatt to stop mid-sentence. “After what you did to me and my friends I will never forgive you, even if you don’t remember.”

“Tubbo, give him a second chance, you can start over with him. You can both be happy.”

Phil was really trying to make Tubbo forgive him, wasn’t he?

Well, it wasn’t going to work. 

Not that easily.

Tubbo went to speak again before he heard footsteps approaching them from the wooden path. Those footsteps sounded all too familiar, those were the footsteps of a man who had convinced him to exile his own best friend. A man that had blown up L’Manberg the final time.

Tubbo felt tears pool in his eyes and the back of his throat was tight. He couldn’t cry now, not in front of all these people, especially the man coming to join them. 

“Well, well, well.” The man chuckled, his laugh rattling in Tubbos head

_ Tubbo looked up at the masked man in front of him, “you really think that’s the best decision?” _

_ He nodded. “He blew up George’s and house and has no proper reason for why he did it. Tubbo this is the perfect decision.” _

_ Tubbo sighed and sat back down in his chair and rubbed a hand over his eyes. A stress headache was looming and he knew he needed to get out of the small meeting soon. _

_ “I’ll do it,” he mumbled, looking down at his desk. “If that’s what you think the best decision is.” _

_ The man chuckled, it sent a shiver of suspicion and fear down Tubbo’s spine. _

_ “Oh, Tubbo. I know it’s the best decision.” _

“If it isn’t the man himself. They weren’t lying when they said they brought you back too.”

Tubbo looked at the approaching person out of the corner of his eye and his suspension was confirmed. The white porcelain mask with the taunting smiley face painted on it seemed to stare into his soul. The green hoodie covering the rest of the man’s head, leaving only strands of blond hair sticking out made him feel sick.

It was Dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!!
> 
> School and work are a bitch but I finally got enough time to write another chapter. This chapter was written in a span of about a week because I kept getting busy or sidetracked. I really like how this chapter turned out though and I hope all of you do as well :)
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated :)
> 
> (Thank you all for all the Kudos and Hits. It really means a lot to me!! :))


End file.
